Saw VIII: And You Thought It Was Over
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: This is the next installment in the saw series. Enjoy! Rated M for violence, blood, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius that is the Saw series!**

**This will pick up where Saw The Final Chapter ended. Enjoy!**

Mark Hoffman POV:

My last hope was thrown out the door when the doctor picked it up. The hacksaw was gone and so was my hope. I cursed myself for allowing this to happen. I should have pieced the puzzle together a long time ago. Unfortunately for me, Amanda was right. I was stupid when it came to the logical part of life.

The bathroom was excruciatingly cold. There were rotting corpses beside me making me want to gag. The smell was horrible too. I took a glance around the dark room as my vision completely adjusted. "There's got to be something," I thought out loud. The corpse that was closest to me looked like it belonged to the kid, Adam. I felt bad when I saw his decomposed body, knowing I helped John with it.

His body was lying beside the bathtub. I looked over at the filthy thing and saw something gleaming from within it. I moved the best I could with a chain around my ankle. It couldn't be…but it was! The key that John strapped around Adam's foot now laid in the confines of the four walls of the bathtub. I reached for it and sighed in relief when it fit the lock of the chain.

I wiggled it to one side. Nothing. I tried turning it the other way. It turned easily, the key barely glimmering with the dirt and mold on it. I groaned in pain as the shackle slipped from around my ankle, taking the dull spikes that was beginning to press into my flesh with it. I was free and I was angry.

After a few minutes, I got up, limping to the door. The medication that was injected into me by Lawrence Gordon was finally starting to wear off. My face contorted in pain as I stepped down harshly on my right foot. The door seemed to be miles away from me.

With a lot of energy exerted, I made it to the door and slid it open. With one final sad glance at the bodies of Adam and Xavier, I slipped out into the hallway and began to limp to the exit of the house.

This meant war, and Lawrence Gordon will be the one to go down, I thought as I exited the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be a little longer. And it'll have the first trap! Enjoy!**

Normal POV:

Leah slowly started to come to. She tried to move her arms and legs, but no such luck as she realized she was restrained. Her eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings. It was dark and the room was stuffy. It felt like it was going to suffocate her and she didn't like that feeling.

"Help!" she screamed, "Someone please help me!"

The television turned on and the eerie voice bled through as the picture cleared. A puppet sat in front of a camera. "Hello Leah, I want to play a game." Leah shivered at those words. "Right now, you are chained up. There's no way out. You have played people for so long with your innocent act and we both know that it's nothing but an act. You've stolen, smoked and done drugs with your friend over the years. Now it's time to see if you have the will to live."

"Help!" Leah screamed.

"In 60 seconds, a blade will drop from above you, cutting through your stomach. If you want to avoid the deathly blow, all you have to do is press the buttons in the devices next to you. Can you give up the one thing that you need in order to live? Live or die? Make your choice."

The television went blank and Leah looked above her. "Help! Anyone! I can't die…" She heard the ticking of the timer begin and she moved her hands to the devices. She hesitantly stuck them in and pressed the button at the back, releasing two needle points and a weight strong enough to crush her hands. "Fuck!" she screamed out in agony. She expected the timer to stop and her restraints to be released, but the seconds continued to tick by.

"Game Over." Came the voice of the puppet.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as the blade descended down and pierced her flesh. Within seconds, she was dead.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Get doctor Hefner immediately!" the detective screamed into his phone. The body of Leah was discovered by a civilian who called it in to police. Detectives and officers were sent out right away to investigate.

"Where is she?" doctor Hefner said as the detectives rushed a body bag into the hospital. "Doctor, can you do an autopsy and let us know the results? We have to get back to the crime scene." The doctor nodded and wheeled the body bag away from the detectives.

**Hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updating! Finally got my inspiration back, thanks to Billy The Puppet :P Anyway, partial credit is due to my cousin. She's just as sick minded as me!**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV:

"Its done sir," Ryan and Brad said in unison as they walked into the abandoned warehouse, "The girl is dead."

Lawrence turned around to face his two apprentices and smiled. The evil with in him reflected through his toothy grin and relaxed features. "Poor Leah," he said, hatred lacing his voice, "Well my sister didn't really deserve life, did she?" He looked at the two young men expectantly and they nodded, fear in their eyes.

Ryan looked at Brad, silently pleading with him not to tell . Brad sighed and looked at Lawrence. "Uh ?" "What?" The blonde snapped, annoyed at the interruption of his thoughts. Ryan spoke up, "We checked the bathroom to see if Hoffman was still chained up." Lawrence looked between the two men in front of him. He didn't like where this was going. "He's gone sir. The chain is still there but Mark is gone."

Gordon's face contorted with anger and rage. "Fuck!" he screamed, "He'll be coming after us, no doubt. We need to start this game and quickly. You guys know what to do, right?" Ryan and Brad nodded and watched as the man they had quickly came to know as their master paced the length of the warehouse.

"Excellent. Get to work!" He yelled. And with that the two men disappeared.

Mark Hoffman POV:

I knew where Gordon would be hiding. But I also knew he still had those two punks that I placed in the trap with their precious Dina. I wasn't an idiot, that's for sure, so I decided to go find my own back up. It was tricky, explaining the situation, but I had Bobby Dagen and a couple other survivors on my side in no time. The last piece was just behind this hospital door.

"Fuck!" I heard the man moan. I opened the door and strode in. At first he didn't see me standing there but when he did, his face was expressionless. "Who are you?" he asked. "Detective Mark Hoffman," I said, reaching my hand out for him to shake it.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I'm here to help you get revenge on the man who put you in here." I said simply. His eyebrows raised and he looked at me curiously. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked. I shook my head. "No jokes, kid," I said calmly, "I have just as much right to vengeance as you." The man in the hospital bed chuckled and reached out his hand to shake mine again. "You got yourself a deal Hoffman."

I grinned and returned the handshake, "Nice to have you on our side, Evan."

And then I left.

**Don't start with all the "Evan was killed in the Garage Trap" comments. I read somewhere that he did in fact live through it so he's in Saw 8! Hope y'all liked this chapter.**


End file.
